1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for mounting blades on reciprocating cutting tools, such as power reciprocating saws and jig saws.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known device for mounting saw blades on a jig saw is taught in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-109101. The mounting device of this publication includes an operation member that can be rotated by an operator for tightening and loosening a blade by means of a thread mechanism. However, such rotating operations for tightening and loosening the blade are cumbersome and inconvenient.